Conventional printing and curing systems and methods may comprise applying and curing light-curable materials such as UV-curable ink, and the like to a substrate such as a polymer film or paper. In particular, a light-curable material, such as ink, may first be applied to the substrate via a printer head. Subsequently, the light-curable material may be cured onto the substrate using a light source. In conventional systems, the printer head is positioned adjacent to the light source so that the light-curable material may be expediently cured following application of the light-curable material onto the substrate via the printer head. Accordingly, a portion of the light emitted from the light source may be reflected back onto the printer head after striking the target substrate, causing curing of the light-curable material (e.g., light-curable ink) at the printer head surface before it can be applied to the target substrate, and leading to accelerated printer head degradation. A conventional approach to alleviating curing of ink at the printer head includes positioning the printer head (and light source) at an increased distance from the substrate so that reflected light from the target substrate incident at the printer head is attenuated. Another conventional approach includes using baffles positioned to block the portion of emitted light from the light source that can potentially be reflected onto the printer head, and baffles positioned to block reflected light before it can reach the print head.
The inventors herein have recognized potential issues with the above approaches. Namely, increasing the distance of the printer head from the substrate can attenuate the irradiance of light at the substrate surface, resulting in longer curing times and lower system efficiency. Furthermore, the use of baffles increases the cost and complexity of the apparatus setup, and the presence of baffles in the vicinity of the printer head and light source can interfere with printing reliability and light emission at the light-curable surface.
One approach that at least partially addresses the above issues includes a method of irradiating a light-curable material, comprising irradiating light about a first axis from an array of light-emitting elements towards a light-curable surface, directing the irradiated light through an optical element interposed between the array of light-emitting elements and the light-curable surface, wherein a central axis of the optical element is offset from the first axis, and deflecting the irradiated light directed through the optical element asymmetrically away from the first axis towards the light-curable surface.
In another embodiment, a printing and curing system may comprise a lighting module, including an array of light-emitting elements, coupling optics, and a controller with executable instructions to position the coupling optics over the array, wherein a central axis of the coupling optics is offset from the first axis of the array of light-emitting elements, irradiate light about a first axis from the array of light-emitting elements towards a light-curable surface, direct the irradiated light through the coupling optics, and deflect the irradiated light directed through the coupling optics asymmetrically away from the first axis towards the light-curable surface.
In a further embodiment, a lighting module may comprise an array of light-emitting elements. The array emitting light symmetrically about a first axis towards a light-curable surface, and an optical element, interposed between the array and the light-curable surface, wherein a central axis of the optical element is offset from the first axis to asymmetrically direct the emitted light from the array of light-emitting elements away from the first axis towards the light-curable substrate.
In this manner, the technical result of deflecting emitted light from the light source away from a printer head in a printing and curing system to reduce reflection of light from a target substrate to the printer head, to reduce curing of light-curable material at the printer head, and to reduce printer head degradation may be achieved.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.